


Hux’s Butt Pt.11

by Kat (The_British_American_Girls)



Series: Hux’s Butt Ficlets [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boxing, Crack, Crack Fic, First Kiss, Force use but in a good way, Hux’s Butt, M/M, Mind Reading, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Kat
Summary: Hux is boxing, then he snogs Kylo Ren





	Hux’s Butt Pt.11

**Author's Note:**

> Crack fic! 
> 
> So they finally snog! Yay! Lmao sorry if it’s too fluffy, but yeah whatever haha

“That kriffing moronic idiot! Who gives anonymous gifts??” Hux grumbled to himself, his anger making him hit the punching bag in front of him harder than he normally would. It would probably bruise his knuckles but he didn’t care. He tried to imagine that it was Ren that he was punching, but for some reason he couldn’t manage it. If he was being completely honest with himself, he didn’t even mean the insults. Hell, he was more angry at himself that Ren.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he turned around, reaching for his water and some caf. As he bent down to pick up his glass, he felt someone entering the room. Not bothering to look up, he sighed.

“Get out” he snapped, “or I’ll have you shot” he had the authority to do so, and right now he didn’t care if he had to shoot his best officer. Well, maybe he didn’t want to shoot his _best_ Officer, he needed them... Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looked up finally. The intruder had certainly _not_ left. 

“Ren” he said, trying to keep his face as blank as possible, yet feeling a flicker of something like... _warmth_... in his chest at the sight of his co-commander. No! He should hate him, he’d _tricked_ him! But he didn’t seem to be able to. Wait, kriff, Ren could easily read how he felt... uhh ‘kriff off’ he forced himself to think, not really meaning it at all. 

“I, uh, don’t wanna intrude on anything, I just, uh-“ Ren began, before breaking off and lapsing back into silence, unable to look Hux in the eye. 

“You just what?” Hux asked softly, his hair falling in front of his eyes. He didn’t know why, but something was making him want to be closer to Ren, and try as he might to suppress it, it had only been getting stronger. 

“I just, uh, wanted to, um, see you”

Hux frowned slightly in disbelief, he hadn’t expected that response, but, without his prior approval, his face had decided to blush. A cutting retort was immediately formed in his head, but he crushed it. 

“Um, well, maybe I wanted to see you also” he managed to say instead, nervously licking his lips (wait, why the kriff was he nervous?!?). Then, in a rather brave (or stupid) move, he slowly began to walk towards Ren, forcing himself to look him in the eye.

“And, um, why would you want to see me?” Ren replied, and Hux only then noticed Ren was without his helmet. 

“I could ask you the same thing” Hux tried to joke, but a smile never so much as ghosted his lips. ‘Speaking of lips....’ he thought to himself, daring a single glance at Ren’s mouth. It was slightly open, with Ren nibbling on it every few seconds.

“But I won’t, because this is my answer” Hux breathed, tilting his head up and pressing their lips together. Hux’s heart pounded in his chest, as he snaked his arms around Ren’s neck, and felt Rens hands settling on his waist (definitely _not_ his butt, Ren would later claim). This kiss was different from that which he’d shared with Mitaka. It was more passionate, more _real_ even, And they hadn’t even added tongue yet! Speaking of tongue, Ren had opened his mouth slightly, and Hux took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside, his eyes fluttering as his and Ren’s tongues danced together. He felt shivers run up and down his body, and knew he’d never experienced anything this powerful before.

Pulling back for air, he caught Ren’s gaze, practically melting in it. Pfassk, he wanted to kiss him again, he wanted to kiss him so many times his lips became swollen and his breathing became laboured. Then, realising he didn’t have an excuse not to do so, Hux tugged on Ren’s hair, pulling them back together into another mind bending-ly perfect kiss. (And this time, Ren certainly _did_ grab Hux’s butt)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! kudos/Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
